


Delectable

by Kutebare



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutebare/pseuds/Kutebare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set at the last taping for season 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the last taping for season 1.

The cast of Hannibal had just finished taping the final episode for the season. They would soon all be returning to their families before setting off again to finish other projects they were working on. Mads knew he would not see the man again for months. He had to tell him now or he would not get the chance again. 

Mads felt a tap on his back, “Hey, great job this season, Mads.” He shook hands with Fuller, “Thank you; it was a pleasure working with you.” 

Fuller moved on to other actors scattered around the room, giving his utmost love and appreciation for all their hard work. 

Their eyes met for a moment from across the room, Mads’ lips curled upward slightly when Hugh smiled back. Hugh was engaged in a conversation with Laurence and Mads felt it would be rude to interrupt. Mads would talk to him later.

Their wrap party was going by too quickly and Mads had yet to talk to the man. The next hour he spent shaking hands and smiling as person after person thanked him for his excellent work on portraying Dr. Lecter. He was equally polite, commenting back with just as much honor, but his focus was elsewhere. 

“Excuse me,” Mads said bluntly to the next person who walked up to him. Mads made his way through the room where Hugh stood talking with another cast mate. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“Sure.” Hugh spoke in his British accent, no longer in the role of Will Graham. 

Mads led them both out into a vacant hallway. Mads needed the man, yearned and ached for his touch, his real touch, not the fake one of Will Graham. 

When they had walked for a few minutes in silence, Hugh turned to him, “What did you want to talk to me about?” 

Mads’ words were silent; his actions on the other hand were loud and clear. He lifted his hands hastily; cupping Hugh’s face, quickly and precisely he crushed his lips to Hugh’s. He could feel the uneasiness, the reluctance of Hugh’s lips as he tried desperately to deepen their bond to something more than just friends. 

Hugh pulled away, angered until the expression of abandonment and hurt rushed to Mads’ eyes. 

“Why, why did you do that?” Hugh’s words cut him. 

Mads had thought that their little flirts around the set were more than just something to lighten the mood around a very intense, dark set, but he was wrong. 

“I…I can’t help it,” Mads looked down at the floor then back at Hugh. “I’ve tried to pretend there was nothing between us, but it hurts too much.” 

Mads took hold of Hugh’s shoulders pushing them both back against the wall. Mads locked his fingers with Hugh’s and guided them above Hugh’s head. He leaned his forehead on Hugh’s shoulder. “Please, just give me tonight.”

Hugh slipped his hands out of Mads’, one dropping to his side, his fingers lacing and tightening into Mads’ hair with the other, pulling his head back. Hugh looked into his eyes for a moment searching for his sincerity and gave the man what he wanted. Hugh’s lips pressed against Mads’ half parted ones. Hugh’s ears penetrated with Mads’ moans as he slipped his tongue into the older man’s mouth. A rush of pleasurable aches filled within Mads. Mads slipped his tongue into Hugh’s mouth following his lead. Mads had kissed men before, but it was nothing like this. This was deeper. Acting put aside, it meant something this time. 

Hugh released Mads’ hair from his painful grip and pulled away once again from the moment. “We should not be doing this…You’re married…I’m married!” 

Hugh’s voice was harsh, abrasive. Mads did not blame him for the way he felt or the fact that his words could sound so cruel if he so wanted them to be. Mads knew what Hugh was saying was true, but that did not change the way he felt. He just did not care right now. He wanted this man since they started working together years ago. His feeling had only begun to resurface more intensely when they saw each other again at the start of filming Hannibal. 

Mads dropped silently to his knees and wrapped his arms around Hugh’s waist, breathing in the scent that could only belong to this man. He lifted Hugh’s shirt just enough to expose some skin on his hip, his cheek brushing lightly against hot skin. Mads placed a kiss upon Hugh’s hipbone, his thumb caressing the spot, savoring the moment he would forever hold. His thumbs moved to rim Hugh’s slacks and Hugh breathed in deeply by the touch. Mads glanced up at Hugh’s face; he could see the uncertainty flush on his features. Without breaking eye contact, Mads unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks confining Hugh’s lower torso. A gasp emanated from Hugh’s throat as the tip of Mads’ tongue ran from just under his belly button to the edge of his boxer briefs. Mads stopped for a brief moment; his fingers aligning under the rim of the clothing; in one quick tug the slacks and boxers pooled around Hugh’s ankles. 

Surprisingly Mads’ prize stood erect in front of him. Hugh’s face turning red was something Mads had never seen before. Emotion was never genuinely attached when acting, so the moment was all the more beautiful. 

“Please… don’t…” Hugh whispered, a plea suddenly replaced with a jarred moan as Mads engulfed him whole. 

Mads placed a hand behind Hugh, partly on the small of his back, partly at the start of his buttocks. Mads wrapped his other hand around the base of Hugh’s cock, his mouth wrapped tightly around his shaft. Mads used his hand as leverage to go deeper, this time emanating a louder moan from the younger man as he pulled out of his mouth, then back in quicker hitting the back of his throat. He repeated this process; a few time his teeth scraping lightly against hard tender flesh.

“Ma…Mads…st…stop,” Hugh’s breath quickened, just as Mads deepened.  
Mads’ own erection ached to indescribable pains. “I’m going…to…” 

Hugh’s hot seed burst within the walls of Mads’ mouth and down his throat; some escaping, trickling down the side of his mouth, something his character would have found quite rude. The sweetness was too much to let go of just yet. Mads’ made Hugh pay for the cruel words he uttered earlier by pulling out slowly, sucking hard as he released Hugh from his mouth. Mads placed his hands on each side of Hugh’s hips, holding him in place after he felt Hugh’s legs tremble. Hugh obviously could take no more. Hugh gripped Mads’ shoulders and pulled him to his feet. 

Out of breath, “I…I told you….to stop,” stuttered from Hugh’s mouth. 

Hugh took Mads’ face into his hands and pressed quickly against him, a whimper escaping his throat. Mads could still taste Hugh in his mouth as their tongues collided. Mads tore off the suit coat he was still wearing. He liked suits but it was Hannibal’s thing, not his, not all the time. They parted, breathing heavy, their foreheads bracing each other. Hugh leaned back and brushed the hair from Mads’ eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“I’ll give you toni…” Hugh’s words were cut off by the tenderness of Mads’ swollen lips. 

The fact that Hugh would risk everything for him and this moment meant more to Mads than any words could describe. This kiss only lasted a few moments, Mads wanted to look into the other man’s eyes as much as time would allow. Mads brushed his fingertips lightly against Hugh’s cheek. He outlined Hugh’s jaw line with his thumb, stopping at his chin; he did the same to his bottom lip.

“You’re so damn adorable.” Mads’ words heartfelt, loving. 

Hugh kissed at the tip of Mads’ thumb. 

“May I?” Mads glanced down at Hugh’s shirt then back up to Hugh slowly shaking his head yes. 

Mads gripped the edge of Hugh’s shirt and pulled it over his head, then let it fall to the floor. His eyes danced upon Hugh’s exposed physique. Mads had seen him with his shirt off many times while filming the show, but he had never had the pleasure of seeing him completely in the nude for only his eyes to glance upon. 

“Beautiful,” Mads whispered into Hugh’s ear. 

His hands traveled the curves of Hugh’s body. Hugh breathed in deeply under his touch. Mads’ fingertips brushed against Hugh’s shaft making it twitch back to life, Hugh him self also shuddering. This brought a smirk to Mads’ face. The vulnerability on Hugh’s face as Mads took hold of his shaft, his hand running up and down, was priceless. 

Mads left Hugh panting, never taking his eyes off him as he removed the tie he was wearing. He let it fall to the floor atop Hugh’s shirt. Mads fumbled a moment with the vest; the buttons to his shirt were no easy task either until he caught a rhythm. Mads removed his dress shirt from the confines of his slacks and tugged it from his skin. He could curse his character for wearing so much clothing. Mads’ t-shirt was the last to go and he could not get rid of it fast enough. His eager lips were on Hugh’s faster than the shirt could hit the floor. Each man moaning into each other as hot clammy skin touched skin. 

Hugh tipped his head back; his neck exposed allowing Mads to roam as he pleased. Mads sucked lightly at a patch of salty skin. Hugh whimpered. The tip of Mads’ tongue traced veins and muscle, his hands doing the same. 

Hugh ran his fingers along the base of Mads’ neck and into his hair. A low growl sprang from his throat as Hugh’s fingers tightened around his locks. Mads didn’t realize the man was so feisty. He had to admit he did not mind the sparks of pain because it meant that this moment right now, was real. 

Mads’ incisors scraped against tender skin and instead of Hugh’s grip easing it became more intense. He would simply pull away from the man, but having his hair ripped out was not something he currently favored. 

“I do not mind kink Hugh, but your grip is going past my limit.” 

“Sorry.” If Hugh’s face could turn anymore redder than it currently was, it did. 

Mads smirked and gave a peck upon Hugh’s parted lips. Thankfully, his grip ceased. Mads wondered how much worse it was going to be once he was inside the younger man.

He took hold of Hugh’s wrists, placing his arms above his head, “keep them there.” 

Mads’ eyes memorized Hugh’s body, the site before him more than he could take. The ache in his groin was only heightening and he winced. His hands began to wander over creamy skin as he left his invisible mark every other inch. Now back on his knees Mads lifted Hugh’s foot to remove the clothing still pooled around his ankles. Mads removed Hugh’s shoes as well which he halfheartedly tossed over his shoulders. They would only get in the way later. 

Mads was not sure the younger man was going to like what he was about to do next. He did not exactly walk around with a bottle of lubricant in his pocket, and he did not want to hurt him.

Mads looked up, Hugh’s eyes following his every movement. “Hugh, I need you to turn for me.”  
“I don’t…I don’t want to.”

Hugh was a brilliant actor, but he could not fake the heat upon his face and the quivering of his body under Mads’ touch. Mads knew he was already embarrassed, it was written on his face, but it had to be done. 

“It’s the only way for me to prepare you…I do not want to hurt you…please turn.”

Hugh reluctantly started to turn around, Mads helping to move him along faster. Hugh gasped. Mads’ hands ran lightly down Hugh’s back, wrapped momentarily around his front, then moved down Hugh’s legs. He ushered Hugh to spread his legs apart further, in which he complied. Mads took hold of Hugh’s midsection, pulling him closer. Hugh’s breathing deepened the moment Mads spread him, allowing enough space to delve the tip of his tongue at his entrance. He had to do what he could to keep Hugh in place. The man had obviously never been touched here, let alone by another man. He dipped in slightly further, the younger man unable to keep quiet. A moan bounced off the walls around them. Mads wondered if the walls would be able to keep their secret if Hugh’s voice became louder. 

“Unless you want the entire cast as an audience, you may want to tone it down some.”

“I would if you would stop doing that.” Hugh barked between moans.

Bowing his head, Hugh hissed, his hands against the wall bracing him self. Mads sucked on one of his fingers filling it with his saliva, and slid it into Hugh’s entrance. Hugh was having a hard time staying still. Mads decided to try a different approach and got back to his feet. 

Before going further, the pants had to go. Mads thumbed the button to his pants, unzipped them, and kicked them off just as fast as they fell. He removed his boxer briefs allowing for some much needed air. Mads straddled behind the younger man. He was glad they did not have a height difference. It would make this a lot easier. He lifted Hugh’s left leg, placing his arm under Hugh’s knee so his leg rested upon Mads’ arm, his hand bracing on the wall. Mads put his pointer finger back into his mouth along with his middle finger. When Mads was satisfied he had saturated his fingers enough, he slid one back into Hugh’s entrance. A lower murmur radiated inside Hugh’s throat. Mads licked at the nap of Hugh’s neck. His finger began to slide in and out with ease and Hugh’s breathing also slowed. Once Mads felt Hugh was comfortable, he slipped his second finger inside, his fingers splitting in a scissor motion. 

Hugh bit the bottom of his lip, trying his best not to announce to everyone that their two lead actors were having sex in the hallway. 

Mads continued to scissor his fingers, stretching the rim inside the younger man. His fingers began to match the ache in his groin, which twitched helplessly against his abdomen. He could not wait any longer. Mads pulled his sore fingers out of Hugh and let his leg down.

He placed a small kiss between Hugh’s neck and shoulder and asked him to turn around. “I want to look into your eyes. I want you to see me…I need you to see me.” 

Hugh turned around, his face flush, his lips parted, panting. Mads raised Hugh’s leg in the same manner as before allowing the space he needed. But this time it was not his fingers that would be invading the younger man. 

Mads lined himself the best he could with Hugh’s entrance, pushing in slowly. A gasp filled his ears. Hugh clung to him as if he were his last salvation. Mads eased out and pushed back in further, the head of his cock now past the ring. Even with his preparation, Hugh was so damn tight. Hugh screamed silently, his teeth digging into Mads’ shoulder. Mads stopped moving, his free hand soothing the small of Hugh’s back. He would wait until Hugh got use to the invasion before moving again. 

“Please…please don’t…stop,” Hugh pleaded. Hugh eagerly pressed his dry lips to Mads’.

Mads deepened their bond, his tongue matching the lower invasion. He quickly maneuvered his free arm under Hugh’s other leg and motioned for Hugh to wrap his legs around his waist. Hugh soon found out that by doing this he impaled himself deeper onto Mads’ shaft. Hugh’s moans muffled into Mads’ mouth. Mads felt bad for about a second for not saying anything, but he knew he would soon be forgiven. 

Mads pulled away slowly from their oral bond and opened his eyes. Such indescribable beauty. Hugh’s back was arched, his head now resting against the wall, his hand near his face, panting. _Why do you do this to me?_

Mads placed his hand back to the small of Hugh’s back, his other hand behind Hugh’s neck to brace his weight off the wall. Mads began to move, the tightness engulfing him. Soon Hugh’s movement matched his. Hugh wrapped his arms tightly around Mads’ neck, his fingers inching upward to twine within Mads’ locks. Mads’ fingers soon matched Hugh’s. He had loved the feeling of his hair being played with, and by the look of Hugh’s face, so had he. 

The amount of intensity as the two became one grew to a new height. The pain of knowing this would not last mixed with pleasure. Hugh’s moans grew louder, but so did the moans emanating from deep within Mads. As their bodies became saturated, it became harder to hold Hugh in place. Quickly, without moving Hugh too much, Mads brought them both to the floor. Hugh’s legs still clung around Mads’ waist making it harder to move in this position. 

“Hugh, I need…I need you to let go.” Even though he meant Hugh’s legs from his waist, his own words still cut into him.  
“I don’t want to,” Hugh shook his head.  
“You do not have to let _me_ go…just your legs,” Mads smiled sweetly at the man under him. 

Mads reached behind himself, gripping lightly at one of Hugh’s ankles, unlocking them from his waist. Hugh released Mads from his winding grip and brought his knees closer to his chest. Mads helped to hold him in place by gripping his ankles lightly. 

The position was perfect for the both of them. Mads was able to repeatedly hit Hugh’s prostate sending them both into a fit of ecstasy neither one of them had ever felt before. Their moans began to mix in unison. 

Time seemed to have stood still. Nothing else mattered. If someone were to walk down the hallway, neither of them would have noticed. 

Mads let go of Hugh’s ankles and leaned down to place a much needed kiss upon the younger man’s lips. He brought a hand around Hugh’s head to cushion from the concrete floor. If Mads ever got the chance to make love to this man again, he would make sure it was some place more comfortable. 

A few more quick thrusts and Mads hit his climax; Hugh followed in suit, his moans traveling the length of the hallway. Mads held for a moment as he filled the younger man with his seed. Hugh arched his back, his own hot seed pooling his stomach and abdomen. Mads slowly pulled out and back in, moving extremely slow while placing tender kisses on Hugh’s cheeks, forehead, and mouth. 

Mads found Hugh’s demeanor irresistible; his face flush, panting, sweaty, beautifully pained. Mads licked at the salty sweetness upon Hugh’s collarbone, inching down slowly. He stopped for a moment, his hands running over Hugh’s hardened nipples and the younger man whimpered from the tenderness. Mads pulled out of Hugh’s entrance leaving an emptiness in the pit of his stomach that only this man would be able to fill. He continued lapping at the length of Hugh’s body, cleaning any trace of the younger man’s seed. His mouth filled with a sweetness that he may never taste again. 

Mads leaned back up, took hold of Hugh’s ankles and brought his knees into his chest. Hugh mumbled something about what he was doing, his question answered with actions. Mads used one arm to keep Hugh’s legs steady, the other to help give him some room as he licked at Hugh’s still quivering entrance. Hugh desperately tried to find something to grab onto and found nothing. Mads wondered if Hugh would ever get use to the feeling. 

After Mads cleaned up his mess, he let go of Hugh’s legs and crawled back so their faces aligned. 

“Open your eyes” Mads caressed Hugh’s cheek. 

Hazel eyes danced upon blue. Hugh locked his fingers behind Mads pulling him into a long-winded kiss; neither man cutting off the other’s gaze.

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt before?” Hugh asked after their kiss broke, his breathing evened out.  
“Why would you wait so long? Why would you wait until our lives became complicated? Why?” Hugh pushed at Mads’ chest, trying to push him away and turned from his gaze. 

“Please don’t look away from me…not now.” Mads lightly gripped Hugh’s chin bring his gaze back upon his.  
“Admitting how I felt before would have been wrong. You were so much younger, naive…innocent.” 

Hugh opened his mouth to retort and Mads placed a finger to his lips, “I could not take this from you.” 

Hugh slapped Mads’ hand away, “But you did take that from me.” His face suddenly showing embarrassment.  
“I did…And I will not say I am sorry for it.” Mads knew he had the moment their bodies became one. 

“Do you wish I hadn’t…taken this from you?” Mads ran his hand down the length of Hugh’s torso, stopping to rest his hand upon the side of his ass. Hugh tipped his head and involuntarily moaned, the entire lower region of his body still sensitive. 

“Do you want me to leave, Hugh?”  
“No…no…don’t leave.”  
Hugh took hold of Mads’ arms bringing him closer than he already was and whispered into his ear, “I said I would give you tonight.”


End file.
